


El destino se equivocó

by Sakura_Ofiuco



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiny, F/M, First Love, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Ofiuco/pseuds/Sakura_Ofiuco
Summary: Para Serena, su destino estaba más que escrito. Su novio perfecto era todo lo que había soñado alguna vez; pero un poco distancia entre ellos, sumado a nuevas personas en su vida, le hará dudar sobre lo que siempre creyó correcto. ¡VOLVÍ A LOS AU, AHORA EN NUEVO FANDOM!
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 1





	1. Compromiso

**ATENCIÓN:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SÓLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO BUSCA LUCRO ALGUNO.

_¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo. Otra vez metiéndome en grandes líos fanfickers. Hace tiempo tenía varias ideas random regadas en mi cerebro y de la nada –en serio de la nada– se juntaron y acomodaron para dar forma a las líneas que hoy les vengo a presentar._

_Les recalco –como señalo en la descripción– es un Alternative Universe (AU) y, si en algún momento de la vida he tenido la oportunidad de que me lean, sabrán que en este género me doy cada libertad alocada, derivando en situaciones fuera de control para los personajes, los lectores y yo misma._

_Bueno, sin más, sean bienvenidos:_

**I – Compromiso**

El joven iba y venía por la sala del departamento. De vez en cuando se detenía para mirar su reloj y reanudaba su paso. No era necesariamente tarde pero, como siempre, quería salir de casa con anticipación por si se presentaba algún imprevisto; además, la puntualidad era algo que lo caracterizaba y no quería empezar a fallar en ese aspecto. No esa noche.

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin se decidió a hablarle – Serena… – y sólo esa palabra fue suficiente para que ella se asomara por la puerta de la habitación.

– Lo siento amor – le respondió la chica mientras ajustaba una de las esferas que coronaban su característico peinado – Estaré lista en un par de minutos – le anunció y volvió a adentrarse en la habitación que ambos compartían desde hacía algún tiempo.

En ese momento, Darien Chiba tomó asiento resignado. Sabía que Serena aún guardaba esos destellos infantiles que provocaban, por ejemplo, que se le hiciera tarde para todo.

Respiró profundamente y mientras cruzaba los brazos se dirigió a Luna, la gatita que Serena había adoptado desde hacía años y que le pidió le dejara vivir con ellos – Déjame adivinar, ¿se le fue el tiempo en sus pinturas? – le dijo a la mascota.

No fue necesario que reloj en mano viera que efectivamente no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la jovencita rubia apareciera ante él ya lista para la cena de esa noche.

– Perfecto – declaró el muchacho poniéndose de pie y la miró de arriba abajo – Te quedó perfecto princesa.

– Tenías razón, este vestido es el ideal para esta noche – dijo con una sonrisa. Serena sabía que era una cena importante para Darien.

Llevaba días hablando sobre el tema. La gran corporación para la que trabajaba alistaba una velada en la que, se rumoraba, darían un anuncio importante. Y desde luego su novio era un hombre muy comprometido con su trabajo y empresa y estaba muy contento de que lo tomaran en cuenta para invitarlo y ser parte de los acontecimientos relevantes de la compañía.

Asimismo, la invitación no era exclusiva para él y le dijeron que podía llevar a su novia, por lo que habían pasado gran parte de la semana buscando el atuendo ideal para la velada.

– Bien, vámonos – le dijo el ojiazul, quien desde temprano ya estaba enfundado en su mejor traje, y le extendió su brazo para bajar juntos por el elevador de aquel edificio de departamentos ubicado en los límites de la ciudad y que desde hacía casi tres años Serena llamaba hogar.

Abordaron el automóvil y Darien mantenía la vista fija en el camino. La chica lo observaba, se veía tan contento y seguro. Ella era feliz al verlo así y sin duda estaba orgullosa de él. Su novio se había esforzado mucho en destacar en su trabajo y ahora lo estaban tomando en cuenta para asuntos relevantes.

Serena lo veía siempre muy ocupado atendiendo asuntos y, el poco tiempo que tenía libre, lo dedicaba a estar con ella en casa. De hecho, su complicada agenda fue lo que le hizo decidirse a proponerle vivir con él cuando ella apenas estaba cursando la preparatoria.

En ese momento, la propuesta sorprendió a todos (incluyéndola a ella). Y es que todo había sido muy rápido. Se habían conocido mientras ella estudiaba en la preparatoria Juuban; fue un día que, como muchos otros, pasaba la tarde con sus amigas en el local de videojuegos Crown cuando Andrew (un gran amigo de ellas y quien administraba el lugar) recibió la visita de un compañero de la universidad: Darien, quien atrajo la atención de ella casi instantáneamente. Y desde ese día él se aparecía frecuentemente para saludarlas, incluso Andrew les dijo que le sorprendía mucho verlo haciendo otras cosas que no fuera estudiar o trabajar.

– Seguramente tiene un interés muy particular para venir a verlas – comentaba con una sonrisa traviesa mientras miraba de reojo a Serena, pues era evidente que entre ellos había una interacción especial, sin ignorar que siempre que se encontraban le obsequiaba una rosa roja (una rutina que prevalecía aún en él).

Esos comentarios hacían reír a todas (excepto a Rei quien no ocultó en un principio su interés por Darien pero que desistió al reconocer que su amiga era el punto de interés del muchacho).

La propuesta de noviazgo llegó a pocas semanas de conocerse. Ese día, el propio Darien reconoció que tenía poco tiempo para dedicarle y, aun así, ella aceptó las condiciones pues él la hacía sentir en las nubes.

Una tarde, poco antes de que terminará su último año en la escuela, pasaron tiempo juntos en el departamento de él. Ese día, cedió a sus instintos y se le entregó convencida de que Darien es su gran amor. Luego de aquel momento, él le pidió que no se fuera, que ya no se apartara nunca de su lado y se quedara a vivir con él.

Serena le había pedido que al menos le permitiera terminar la escuela y en lo que eso sucedía, podría hablarlo con calma con sus padres. Él había cedido sin ocultar que la idea no le encantaba. La chica creía que quizá para Darien era más simple la situación, él era más grande que ella, no tenía familia a la que dar esas noticias y, finalmente, no sería él el que se mudaría.

Casi inmediatamente de su graduación, Darien ya estaba listo para recibirla en su casa y, ante la sorpresa de sus padres y amigas, se la llevó. Desde entonces compartían su hogar y ella se había convertido en su compañera fiel que lo esperaba siempre en casa con una sonrisa, sabiendo que él se mataba todo el día en su trabajo.

– Es aquí – le anunció interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Acababan de llegar al salón de uno de los clubs más exclusivos de la ciudad.

Bajaron del vehículo y mientras avanzaban por el lugar, ella se sintió muy orgullosa de que todo el mundo se le acercara a su novio para saludarlo y comentarle que era un privilegio que estuviera ahí. Serena suponía que se trataba de altos ejecutivos de la compañía, pues todos parecían personas muy refinadas y, en su mayoría, eran mayores.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estaba satisfecha al ver cómo era reconocido, se sentía nerviosa de estar en ese lugar. Temía decir o hacer algo inapropiado que pudiera meterlo en un ridículo. Lo peor fue cuando se acercó a ellos un hombre a quien Darien saludó muy respetuosamente.

– Chiba – dijo el hombre – ¿Cómo estás muchacho?

– Buenas noches señor Kaiou, muchas gracias por invitarnos – dijo Darien.

– Ah, ella debe ser tú novia – agregó el hombre volviéndose hacia ella – Es un gusto conocerla señorita Tsukino y ponerle por fin rostro a la compañera de vida de Chiba. No cabe duda de que detrás de un gran hombre como él hay una bella mujer como usted.

– Muchas gracias. Es un gusto conocerlo – respondió tímida.

– El señor Kaiou es el Presidente de la Junta Directiva, es mi jefe.

– Y debes estar muy orgullosa de Chiba, es un gran muchacho.

– Muchas gracias señor – intervino el aludido.

– Es la verdad. Por cierto Chiba, quisiera hablar contigo en privado antes de iniciar la cena, ¿puedes acompañarme?

– Claro que sí señor – dijo – Serena, vuelvo en un momento, espérame aquí – le indicó.

– Vamos Chiba, puede ir buscando una buena mesa y beber algo. Adelante señorita Tsukino.

Ambos se fueron y ella se quedó congelada ahí, en medio y sin saber exactamente qué debía hacer. En ese momento, un mesero se acercó a ella y le ofreció una bebida. No quería verse grosera así que aceptó y estuvo a punto de elegir una copa con una bebida oscura pero que parecía adecuada.

– Yo no haría eso si fuera tú preciosa – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Serena volteó y se encontró con la alta figura enfundada con un traje blanco. Su vestimenta y cabello le hacían lucir como un chico muy guapo; sin embargo, había algo diferente en esa persona.

– La combinación de brandy y vodka podría noquear a una niña como tú en menos de una copa – continuó y Serena lo captó, su voz no era exactamente la de un muchacho – Te recomiendo, mejor ésta – dijo y tomó una copa de la variedad que había en la charola del mesero – Es un trago más suave, creo que te gustará.

Le entregó la bebida y tomó una para sí – Nunca te había visto por aquí preciosa, ¿cómo te llamas?

Serena se sintió de nuevo nerviosa; no quería ser grosera con nadie en ese lugar y no sabía cómo responder.

– Serena Tsukino, vine con mi novio Darien Chiba.

– Ah, así que tienes novio, es una lástima preciosa – le dijo con una sonrisa – Bueno, es raro ver jovencitas como tú por aquí… Y la verdad es que tampoco soy de este tipo de reuniones pero… qué te puedo decir, también vengo de acompañante. Salud por eso –alzó su bebida y ambos dieron un sorbo.

– Haruka – escuchó y volteó hacia donde se dirigía aquella voz, una joven se aproximaba a ellos – Haruka, no estarás de nuevo molestando a las jovencitas ¿o sí?

– Para nada Michiru. Mira, te presento a esta niña con cabeza de bombón: Serena Tsukino.

– Mucho gusto Serena, espero que Haruka no te estuviera molestando.

– No, para nada. Fue muy amable al ayudarme a elegir una buena bebida.

– Nunca te había visto por aquí – dijo Michiru examinándola – ¿Acaso tu padre es algún nuevo socio?

– No, vengo con mi novio Darien Chiba.

– Ah. Así que eres la famosa novia de Darien.

_¿Famosa?_

– Qué hombre tan desconsiderado es ese Darien, mira que tener oculta a una chica tan linda como tú – le decía Michiru – Mi padre me comentó que era una lástima que él tuviera una novia, porque le hubiera encantado que saliera con él.

– Michiru, no hables como si no estuviera aquí – replicó Haruka.

– Sabes que fue sólo una idea – le tiró del brazo – Además, sabes que tú eres mi prioridad – luego se dirigió a Serena – Ven Serena, siéntate con nosotras en nuestra mesa.

Las siguió con el afán de no ser grosera pero nerviosa de que Darien regresará y no la viera donde la dejó y su nerviosismo incrementó conforme avanzaban por el salón y se dirigían a lo que parecía la mesa principal.

La verdad es que todo era confuso. En realidad no conocía a nadie de ahí; ocasionalmente Darien le hablaba sobre algunos compañeros de trabajo (su equipo, como el solía llamarlos) pero nunca había existido interacción. Con la única que alguna vez había hablado era con Setsuna, la eficiente secretaría y asistente de Darien, pero nada más. Así que no sabía exactamente quiénes eran estas personas que, sin embargo, se estaban portando muy amables con ella.

Michiru le indicó que tomara asiento y continuó hablándole con naturalidad – Jamás imaginé que la novia de Darien fuera una chica tan joven; discúlpame, ¿cuántos años tienes?

– Cumplí 20 este verano – respondió tímida y mirando hacia el lugar en el que Darien la había dejado.

– Vaya, muy bien. ¿Sabes? Algunas veces he pasado a saludar a Darien en su oficina y no recuerdo haber visto una foto tuya.

– Es lógico – intervino Haruka – Yo tampoco dejaría que estuvieran admirando a una novia tan preciosa.

A decir verdad, probablemente Darien no tenía una foto de ella en su oficina porque él no era muy afecto a esas cosas. De hecho, sólo había una fotografía en toda la casa; era la única que existía de ambos y ella la tenía en el estudio que Darien le adaptó en la segunda habitación del departamento para que ella pudiera pintar.

– Ah – la expresión de Michiru la sacó de sus pensamientos – Es por eso que no quieres que la prensa note que pones mi foto cerca del tablero de tu auto en cada carrera.

– Michiru… – dijo Haruka con el rostro colorado.

La espontánea risa de la chica indicaba que disfrutaba esa reacción de su pareja; luego continuó hablándole a Serena para explicar – Haruka es piloto de autos de carrera pero le gusta ser reservaba con sus asuntos personales.

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder algo, un mesero se acercó – Señorita Kaiou, ¿le apetece algún aperitivo?

_¿Kaiou?_

– Oh, no por ahora, prefiero esperar a que mi padre regrese de su reunión – luego la miró – Serena, ¿te apetece algo?

– Ah, no, gracias… esperaré a Darien – respondió pausadamente.

– Muy bien, te aseguro que no demorarán. Mi padre me contó lo que quería conversar con él – le cerró un ojo.

Entonces Serena lo entendió todo. Estaba sentada con la hija del jefe de Darien; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, apareció su novio acompañado del señor Kaiou. El joven lucía una sonrisa tal que ni siquiera le cuestionó que se moviera de su lugar y que osara a sentarse en la mesa principal.

– ¿Todo está bien? – le preguntó la rubia por lo bajo.

– Perfecto, ya verás princesa – le respondió.

En ese momento, el señor Kaiou tomó la palabra. Todo el mundo en el salón guardó silencio para escuchar al hombre. Tras las clásicas palabras de agradecimiento por la asistencia, anunció alegremente que el motivo de la reunión era celebrar que por fin la compañía extendería sus operaciones fuera de Japón. Estados Unidos sería próximamente la sede para hacer crecer el negocio.

Todo el mundo aplaudía; sin embargo, el hombre acalló los vitoreos con una señal de sus manos. Aún no terminaba de hablar.

– También quisiera anunciarles que, en completo acuerdo con la Junta Directiva, decidimos quién es el ideal para liderar este proyecto de expansión. Y, tras habérselo propuesto, él no dudó en aceptar irse a Estados Unidos… Darien Chiba.

Su novio se puso de pie e hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. Todos en la mesa se dedicaron a alargarlo el resto de la velada y él respondía muy entusiasmado por su nueva oportunidad, por el próximo viaje y todos los proyectos que se avecinaban. Serena, por su parte, durante la cena no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él, pues no quería interrumpir las conversaciones.

En determinado momento, el señor Kaiou le pidió a Darien le acompañara a saludar a algunas personas. Michiru aprovechó para hablarle – ¿Todo bien Serena? – le preguntó, ¿acaso se notaba tanto que se sentía inquieta con ese asunto?

– Ah sí… – respondió distraída.

– Déjame adivinar preciosa – intervino Haruka – Es algo no previsto.

– Hay algunos detalles que debemos hablar – dijo. La verdad era que ella estaba muy contenta de que Darien recibiera esa oportunidad, había trabajado mucho para destacar en su trabajo y lo merecía. Además él se veía tan feliz, qué más podía querer ella. Sin embargo, le preocupaba un poco qué es lo que sucedería. Irse a otro país tan lejano no era algo tan simple.

– Creo que debes hablar con él en cuanto puedas, en privado – le aconsejó Michiru – Pero ahora es su noche, espera un poco.

Serena asintió. El resto de la velada pasó sin muchas novedades. Al final agradeció mucho a Haruka y Michiru por portarse tan amables con ella. Y de verdad habían sido una bendición en aquella noche, pues la hicieron sentir menos aislada.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, Darien le dijo que ya era hora de ir a casa. Todo el camino la pasó hablándole a detalle de lo que el señor Kaiou le dijo en privado. Por decisión unánime, la Junta Directiva lo había escogido como el ideal para ir a Estados Unidos a empezar a hacer negocios e incluso instalar una sede corporativa allá.

Serena lo escuchaba atenta. No quería perturbar su entusiasmo. No encontraba el momento ni las palabras para decirle lo que pensaba. No fue sino hasta que llegaron a casa y empezaron a alistarse para dormir que se dio la oportunidad.

– Le diré mañana mismo a Setsuna que nos busque vuelos para irnos lo más pronto posible – le dijo mientras se terminaba de poner su pijama – ¿Podrías darme tus papeles para que ella haga las reservaciones?

– ¿Mis papeles? – preguntó.

– Tu pasaporte – le respondió – ¿Recuerdas que hace meses te comenté que le llamaras a Setsuna para que hiciera lo necesario? Desde ese entonces sospeché que esta oportunidad se podría dar en algún momento.

– Sí pero dijiste que sería para irnos de vacaciones y, pues… – hizo una pausa – la verdad es que no has tomado vacaciones desde que te conozco, no pensé que…

– ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Estás diciéndome que no lo hiciste? – le cuestionó un poco exaltado.

– No pensé que fuera urgente, yo me distraje en otras cosas.

– ¿Otras cosas? Serena básicamente todo tu tiempo lo ocupas haciendo pinturas, ¿cómo dejaste pasar esto que sí es realmente muy importante? – se exaltó aún más.

– Bueno, debiste decírmelo en ese momento – se defendió – O al menos anticiparme algo, incluso esta noche no me preguntaste qué pensaba antes de aceptar – le soltó.

– Serena estamos hablando de la oportunidad de nuestras vidas. Si esto sale bien, me nombrarán Director General de la firma en Estados Unidos, ¿sabes lo que significa para nosotros?

– Lo sé pero… quería por lo menos digerirlo, es decir, para mí significa ver aún menos a mis papás y ahora sí estar más alejada de mis amigas… Estamos hablando de otro país del otro lado del mundo.

Darien respiró profundamente, tratando de no exaltarse – Es cierto princesa, pero todo fue tan rápido. Mira, hoy la tecnología ha avanzado mucho y podrás incluso tener videollamadas con ellos, no te preocupes por eso, todo lo iremos solucionado, ¿sí?

Ella asintió – Ahora lo que más me preocupa es cómo irnos, el señor Kaiou me dijo que quería arrancar esto lo más pronto posible y tu pasaporte tardará semanas.

Entonces a ella se le ocurrió sugerir – ¿Y por qué no te adelantas tú? – él la miró pensativo – Sí, podrías ir buscando un lugar para ambos, mientras tanto yo lo hablaré con mis papás, no quiero que esto los tome por sorpresa.

– No lo sé… Quizá deba decirle al señor Kaiou lo que está sucediendo o… tal vez decirle a alguien de mi equipo que vaya – más bien parecía pensar en voz alta pero ni él mismo parecía convencido.

– Amor, en serio; creo que podría funcionar mi idea.

– No lo sé Serena, estar separados… Desde que te mudaste conmigo hemos estado juntos, durmiendo todas las noches en la misma cama… Además no sé si puedas hacerte cargo de todo.

Ella se aproximó para abrazarlo. Sabía lo que le preocupaba a su novio. Él prácticamente la arrancó de su casa siendo una niña que no sabía cómo sobrellevar cosas de la vida adulta y él se había encargado todo ese tiempo de resolver todo lo que ella necesitara. Sin embargo, con tal de apoyarlo en esta gran oportunidad en su carrera, estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que podía hacer las cosas.

– Estaré bien, lo más importante es que le demuestres al señor Kaiou que puedes con este proyecto.

Y la verdad era que ella misma no quería separarse de él. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para estar lejos, pero sentía que su deber era apoyarlo de esa manera.

Él le correspondió el abrazo – Está bien… pero le pediré a mi equipo y a Setsuna que estén pendientes de ti y todo lo que necesites.

– No te preocupes amor, confía en mí.

– Será una temporada muy difícil, ¿sabes? – y de pronto pareció recordar algo y se separó de ella. Se dirigió a su cómoda y parecía buscar algo – Aquí está – dijo y volvió con ella – Ten, quiero que tengas esto – le entregó una cajita – Anda, ábrela – le indicó.

Serena la abrió y se encontró con un anillo coronado con una pequeña pero brillante piedra – ¿Es… ?

Sin decir nada, él sacó la joya y se la colocó en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda y se la besó – Todo saldrá bien – sólo dijo – Bueno, ha sido un día muy largo y vienen días muy agitados. Vamos a descansar.

– Sí – pronunció.

Después de eso, efectivamente siguieron días complicados. Darien se la pasó preparando todo para su viaje. Se iría a Nueva York a menos de una semana de haber aceptado su nueva responsabilidad en su trabajo. Así que pasó todo el tiempo empacando, resolviendo pendientes en la oficina e investigando qué pudiera necesitar allá.

Había poco tiempo para hablar. Serena lo entendía, él tenía la cabeza en su proyecto y ella había decidido que la mejor manera de apoyarlo era no agobiarlo.

Y por fin el día llegó, él tenía que partir. En un principio le dijo que no era necesario que fuera a despedirlo al aeropuerto pero ella insistió en que quería estar con él hasta el último minuto.

– Dejé instrucciones para que te recojan y te lleven a casa – le decía por enésima vez mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto de Narita.

Ella asintió y soltó un leve "sí", mientras frotaba nerviosamente su anillo. Aquella joya representaba las intenciones de Darien, él le había pedido la noche anterior que lo disculpara por tardarse en entregársela pero consideraba que ya era momento de llevar su relación a un nivel más formal.

– De cualquier forma, es muy posible que me convierta pronto en Director General en Estados Unidos, me parece más correcto que con ese cargo me presente como un hombre comprometido – le había dicho mientras descansaba en el lecho con sus manos atrás de su cabeza y mirando hacia el techo.

En ese momento habían terminado de hacer el amor. Serena se sentía un poco abstraída y no le ponía mucha atención. Se supone que debía haber sido un acto muy especial ya que pasarían quién sabe cuántas semanas separados. Sin embargo, ella no se había sentido muy cómoda. Y es que, previo a aquel ritual íntimo, ella le preguntó si esta vez no se iban a cuidar.

– No. ¿Sabes? – le había respondido mientras la tenía ya acorralada bajo su cuerpo – He pensado mucho y creo que es tiempo de dejar que las cosas sucedan – le besaba su cuello – Quiero que me des una hija.

– ¿Hablas en serio? – le preguntó tratando de no perder lucidez ante el contacto.

– Sí, quiero una familia contigo – interrumpió los besos por un momento y la miró a los ojos – Sería perfecto que nuestra hija nazca allá en Estados Unidos, ¿no crees?

– Pero… hijos… Darien, no sé si esté lista.

– Hija – aclaró – Quiero solo una niña, que se llame como tú… incluso me la imagino con ese peinado que tanto te caracteriza… – reanudó sus besos y sólo agregó – Lo harás bien y será algo positivo para ti, así no extrañarás tu estudio de pintura allá.

Esas palabras no le habían permitido disfrutar plenamente aquel último encuentro y aún seguían retumbando en su cabeza.

Aunque Serena ya no tuvo más oportunidad de pensar en ello en cuanto llegaron a la puerta que llevaba a la sala de abordaje, supo que él tenía que irse.

Rompió a llorar y se sintió tan tonta porque se había prometido a sí misma no hacerlo para no agobiarlo. Él le tomó su mano izquierda y besó su anillo – Pronto estaremos juntos – le dijo y luego la atrajo hacia él para regalarle un último beso – Ese es nuestro destino.

Sin más ingresó a la sala de abordaje y ella se quedó viendo la pantalla de información de los vuelos, hasta que el de Darien indicó que ya había despegado.

Suspiró. En unas semanas estarían de nuevo juntos y, una vez allá, su vida daría un cambio radical. Estaría muy lejos de casa, siendo una mujer comprometida y ya hasta buscando en ser madre.

 _Ese es nuestro destino –_ repitió su cabeza aquella frase.

Entonces, distraída y con decenas de cosas en la mente, decidió dirigirse a la salida del lugar y buscar a la persona que Darien había mandado para llevarla a casa.

Caminó unos pasos y, tan absorta en su propia cabeza, no se dio cuenta que dando la vuelta por un pasillo venía alguien sosteniendo una charola con tres vasos de café que acababa de comprar.

Su brazo sin querer dio contra la charola y ésta se inclinó hacia quien la sostenía, vaciando el contenido de las bebidas sobre su saco.

Fue la expresión de sorpresa lo que la hizo reaccionar y, como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, miró apenada al joven de gafas oscuras que había sido víctima de su distracción.

– Maldición – dijo el muchacho viendo cómo su saco estaba empapado de café.

– Discúlpame – expresó sumamente apenada.

– Mis hermanos me van a matar – agregó aún sin mirarla – ¿Por qué no te fijas? – le reclamó y por fin la miró – ¡Vaya! – expresó dejando su boca ligeramente abierta ante la chica que tenía frente a sí.

Serena se le quedó viendo. Qué era lo que tenía tan sorprendido a ese joven.

Por su parte, Seiya se quedó mudo, detrás de esos ojos tristes y ese rostro apenado por el choque, encontró algo más. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía impactado por lo que él llamaba el resplandor de la estrella de una persona.

**Continuará…**

_Hola de nuevo. Si usted llegó hasta acá, no tengo más que agradecer por el favor de la lectura._

_Bien, hablemos de lo que acaba de suceder. Como dije en un principio tenía muchas ideas por ahí que quería compartir pero no encontraba la manera. A veces soy medio metódica y me gusta que las cosas no sean tan disparatadas respecto al canon. Ya sé, siempre he dicho que son fics y que no se claven, pero yo soy la primera que se exige mucho como escritora. En fin, entonces me decidí a juntar todo y transformarlo en un AU. He aquí el resultado._

_Probablemente muchos ya se darán idea de lo que sucederá a continuación pero no está demás invitarlos a que (si está en su corazón) sigan esta historia que espero dé de qué hablar._

_Finalmente, y si es que alguien se lo preguntaba, habrá más cameos en este fic justo para compartir varias ideas que tengo por ahí. Esto nomás fue un capitulillo para ponerlos en contexto._

_Espero leerlos pronto._


	2. Predicción

_Bueno, en este capítulo o me los gano o los pierdo definitivamente. Cameos everywhere y más cosas random._

**II – Predicción**

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observando esos ojos azules. Muy poco le importó que su saco quedara completamente empapado y era una suerte que éste fuera tan grueso para evitar que se quemara.

Eso sí, era una pena que se arruinara el pedido de sus hermanos. Acababan de arribar y, para ellos, el clima en la región era más fresco de lo imaginaron, nada que ver con el ambiente tropical de su tierra natal. Así que se les antojó una bebida que pudiera, aunque sea un poco, hacerlos entrar en calor.

En un principio, Seiya se lamentó que fuera él el que perdiera en el "piedra, papel o tijeras" y como castigo por su pobre desempeño en ese juego, fuera el elegido para buscar los cafés y para rematar ahora estaban regados entre su ropa y el lustrado piso del lugar.

Sin embargo, el maldecir a su suerte le duró poco pues apenas iba a reclamar por la torpeza de quien le tiró sus bebidas cuando se encontró con esa chica.

– Perdón bombón, no me fijé – rectificó su tono en cuanto reencontró la capacidad para articular palabras.

– Cómo que bombón – le reclamó – Qué grosero.

– Lo siento… Yo soy… – no pudo terminar su presentación porque dos chicos llegaron detrás de él y lo empujaron hacia la salida.

– Vámonos Seiya – dijo Yaten – Ahí vienen.

– Pero los cafés – trató de explicar el chico.

– Olvídalos – terció Taiki – No se cómo supieron que llegaríamos. Anda, son varias y vienen hacia acá.

Entre los dos se lo llevaron y él apenas pudo volver su vista hacia ella, le hubiera gustado presentarse y preguntarle su nombre. Y es que pensó que nunca se sentiría otra vez tan atraído por el brillo de una persona, y, menos así, porque era la primera vez que se daba de una forma tan instantánea.

Era una lástima que fuera un encuentro efímero entre dos desconocidos que chocaron por mero accidente.

Serena se quedó parada ahí sin comprender exactamente qué había sucedido. Y la situación fue aún más confusa cuando de pronto apareció un histérico grupo de adolescentes que salían desde donde provenían los muchachos que se llevaron al chico con el que chocó.

No es que se consideraba ya toda una adulta, pero le desconcertaron un poco los gritos de las jovencitas preguntando a dónde se habían ido.

Entre aquella ola de histeria adolescente y lo avergonzada que estaba de seguir junto aquellos cafés derramados, la rubia consideró que lo mejor era retirarse.

Caminó hacia la puerta que Darien le había indicado una decena de veces. Y justo como su ahora prometido le había explicado, ahí estaba un joven parado sosteniendo un letrero que decía: Serena Tsukino. Era curioso, la mayoría de las personas que hacían eso se encontraban adentro, en la puerta de llegadas de los vuelos.

Se acercó a ese muchacho alto y de larga cabellera castaña y se presentó – Hola, yo soy Serena Tsukino.

– Ah, señorita Tsukino – expresó el joven y se retiró sus gafas oscuras mostrando sus también castaños ojos*– Mucho gusto, Darien me mandó para llevarla. Mi nombre es Neflyte – la saludó haciendo casi una reverencia – Por favor, sígame.

Se dirigieron justo hacia donde Darien había dejado su automóvil al llegar al aeropuerto y, con total naturalidad, el muchacho sacó una copia de las llaves del vehículo y le abrió una puerta trasera para que ella abordara.

A Serena aquello le pareció sumamente curioso, su novio era muy cuidadoso con sus cosas y ni siquiera ella conducía su auto. Y otro aspecto extraño era que si iba a regresar en el mismo vehículo, ella bien pudo manejar a casa sin problemas.

– Muy bien – dijo Neflyte una vez que ajustó los espejos y se dispuso a encender el automóvil – Darien me indicó que la llevara a su casa, pero si gusta que la lleve a otro lado, no tengo ningún problema.

– Gracias, pero no es necesario que me llames de "usted" – se aventuró a decirle – Incluso creo que eres mayor que yo – hizo una pausa avergonzada de su comentario – Discúlpame, no es que seas muy mayor, no quise decir eso.

El muchacho rió y Serena se sintió un poco aliviada; a primera vista le había parecido un muchacho muy serio y era agradable escucharlo reír, señal de que estaba dispuesto a ser más informal – Lo entiendo, lo siento. No sabía que la chica de Darien fuera una jovencita, siempre me imaginé que lo correcto sería hablarle con formalidad pero veo que no le … te molesta que sea informal.

– Claro que no – dijo más relajada – Y está bien ir a casa, quisiera ir a descansar.

– Perfecto – encendió el vehículo y comenzó a tomar camino sin necesidad de que ella se lo indicara. Serena se preguntó por qué y si es que ese muchacho conocía lo suficiente a Darien para saber dónde vivían.

Además, no podía negar que tenía mucha curiosidad. Nunca había conocido a mucha gente relacionada con el mundo de su novio.

– Y… – se atrevió a iniciar la conversación – ¿conoces desde hace mucho a Darien?

– Ammm – parecía desconcertado con la pregunta – Sí, algunos años; ha sido mi jefe desde hace tiempo.

– Ya veo y hoy te pidió que me recogieras.

– De hecho dispuso que mientras alista su… alistas – corrigió inmediatamente – tu viaje, me encargue de llevarte y traerte a donde quieras y que siga cumpliendo con mi trabajo de comprar todo lo que necesites en casa.

– ¿Seguir?

– Sí, me encargo de hacer varias cosas para Darien. Llevar y traerle cosas, hacer sus compras, llevar su lavandería, llevar su auto al taller o repararlo yo mismo, en fin. Al menos dos veces a la semana tomo su auto para ir a comprar lo que necesitan para su casa y me encargó que siga haciéndolo; bueno, pero ahora estando a tu completa disposición y también llevándote a donde quieras.

– No – respondió apenada con la sola idea de que ese chico se viera obligado a estar para ella cada vez que se le antojara algo y a merced de sus caprichos – No es necesario, es decir, yo puedo hacer mis cosas. No tienes que…

– Oh, sí tengo; es más, debo – dijo – No imagino lo que diría Darien si se entera que por alguna razón los cinco te desatendemos.

– ¿Los cinco? – preguntó.

– Sí. Su equipo y Setsuna. Fue muy claro en que nuestro trabajo era resolver todo lo que necesites mientras lo alcanzas en Estados Unidos. Hizo de ti nuestra prioridad.

A Serena le parecía muy radical ese discurso. Darien siempre se hizo cargo de resolverle todo lo que ella necesitara y siempre vio aquello como algo de lo más natural al ser su pareja; es más, le parecía muy tierno que se preocupara tanto por ella y lo veía como un gran gesto de amor. Sin embargo, que dejara a otras personas para cubrir esas necesidades era extraño.

_Como si no importara quién lo hiciera._

– ¿Y… – comenzó a hablar para distraer a su mente de aquella idea – quiénes son los demás?

Neflyte no pudo evitar mostrarse desconcertado, y es que para él era lógico que Darien alguna vez platicara con su novia de años sobre las personas con las que trabajaba y a quienes también llamaba amigos.

– Bueno, ya sabes que yo me encargo de llevar y traer todo lo que necesite; también está Zoycite, él básicamente es responsable de todo lo que tiene que ver con sus finanzas, es muy bueno y organizado para eso. Luego está Jedite, creo él más bien trabaja para Darien por deporte, es un chico de buena familia; eso sí, sabe investigar cosas y conoce a mucha gente. Y Kunzite que es el más cercano a Darien, es su mano derecha y es el más estricto de todos.

– La verdad es que los cuatro estimamos mucho a Darien – continuó el castaño – siempre ha sido un gran ejemplo para nosotros en el trabajo y nos apoya y motiva. Para nosotros es muy importante que nos confíe tu cuidado.

La chica sonrió, en los últimos días había descubierto que todo ese esfuerzo que su novio ponía en su trabajo tenía grandes frutos: sus jefes lo reconocían y ahora sabía que su equipo lo tenía en un gran concepto; y desde luego estaba aquella oportunidad de irse a Estados Unidos.

Llegaron al estacionamiento de los departamentos y Neflyte se le adelantó para abrirle la puerta del vehículo.

– Bien, creo que es todo por hoy, a menos que desees que vaya a buscarte algo de comer o cualquier cosa que necesites – le dijo.

– Es todo, muchas gracias.

– De acuerdo – sacó del bolsillo de su camisa una tarjeta – Ten, aquí está mi teléfono, llámame cuando desees salir, yo vendré por ti, no importa la hora.

La chica la tomó apenada – En serio, no es necesario que te tomes estas molestias.

Neflyte puso un tono serio que no le había visto en todo el recorrido – Es importante, Darien nos recalcó que no te descuidáramos.

Ella sólo asintió.

– Por cierto, Zoycite me pidió que te comentara que tendrás disponible cierta cantidad de dinero en tu tarjeta, pero que si requieres algo adicional, lo contactes a través de Setsuna. Él se seguirá encargando de otros gastos, como los servicios de la casa y el auto ¿de acuerdo?

Volvió a asentir, de verdad Darien había calculado todo para que ella no se preocupara por nada. Y entonces, qué se supone que debía hacer ella cuando justo quería apoyarlo demostrándole que podía resolver problemas. ¿Acaso él no lo había entendido? ¿No confiaba en que pudiera hacerlo?

Sin más se despidió y se dirigió al departamento. Como casi todos los días, sólo estaban ella y Luna; sin embargo, conforme fue avanzando la tarde y oscurecía, comprendió que, a diferencia de sus rutinarios días, esta vez Darien no llegaría por la noche con su acostumbrada rosa y cenarían juntos para luego ver una película o algún programa en la televisión, o pasar directamente a la habitación para compartir un momento íntimo.

Esta vez se resignó a hacerse ovillo en la cama acompañada de su gata, mientras poco a poco la oscuridad de la noche vencía a la luz vespertina.

Se preguntó si Darien estaría bien, si no estaría cansado del largo vuelo, si le gustó la comida que le ofrecieron en el avión, si durmió un rato o vio una película, si aprovechó el tiempo para terminar el libro que llevaba, si estaba nervioso o emocionado por el viaje… Si pensaba en ella, si la extrañaba, si le pesaba su ausencia aunque sea un poco de lo mucho que ella lo estaba resintiendo.

No pudo evitar llorar ahí teniendo como única testigo a su fiel mascota que la miraba como si pudiera entender el dolor que estaba pasando.

Se quedó dormida así y despertó hasta que los rayos del sol ya llegaban hasta la cama. Ya era tarde y, aunque en sus años de escuela era muy común que se quedara dormida hasta tarde, por primera vez se levantó a toda velocidad para buscar su teléfono y revisar si Darien había llamado o enviado un mensaje.

Sin embargo, no había nada. Suspiró resignada, quizás había llegado agotado del viaje o se le había terminado la batería de su móvil.

Serena fue al sanitario, se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos aún se mostraban un poco hinchados por llorar toda la noche anterior; sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacerlo todo el tiempo y debía ser fuerte para que, cuando Darien la escuchara o la viera en llamadas o videollamadas, estuviera tranquilo de que ella está bien y se concentrara en su trabajo.

Y ya sabía qué podía levantarle el ánimo. Pintar en su estudio le ayudaría a despejarse, al final de cuentas es lo que hacía todos los días mientras Darien se iba a la oficina.

Ah, y también podría aprovechar el tiempo visitando a sus papás y a sus amigas. Era muy importante hablar con todos ellos para informarles que pronto se marcharía a Estados Unidos con su amado Darien.

Fue al teléfono y marcó a casa de sus padres. No era necesario buscar en la agenda telefónica, ese era el primer número que se había aprendido desde niña y jamás lo había olvidado. Apenas sonó un par de veces cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de Ikuko Tsukino.

– ¡Mamá! – saludó la rubia.

– Serena – respondió la mujer, siempre le alegraba recibir una llamada de su única hija, la cual siempre llegaba una o dos veces a la semana y siempre estaba llena de comentarios sobre alguna pintura en la que estaba trabajando o cosas que platicaba con Darien.

Como era costumbre, la chica le actualizó en los temas triviales, pero sabía que no era un buen medio para contarle que Darien se había ido a Estados Unidos y mucho menos contarle que ella pronto iría a alcanzarlo.

Trató de decirle con el tono más neutral que pudo (para no preocuparla) que quería platicar con ella y su papá. Como ambas sabían que los horarios de trabajo de su padre a veces eran impredecibles, acordaron una visita de la chica hasta el fin de semana.

Ya que estaba junto al aparato, quiso aprovechar para llamar a sus amigas. Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina eran como sus hermanas y siempre la acompañaron en todas sus aventuras de adolescencia; las extrañaba muchísimo y también creía necesario hablar con ellas sobre su próximo viaje.

Desde que habían salido de la preparatoria, no habían perdido contacto y se veían en las tradicionales reuniones en honor de ocasiones especiales como el cumpleaños de cada una de ellas o al final del año. Sin embargo, extrañaba esa espontaneidad de sus reuniones, sólo juntarse para platicar de tonterías del día a día; bien podría ser ésta una buena oportunidad para revivir esas épocas, aunque fuera una última vez.

Tomó el teléfono y pensó en quién podría atender su llamada esa mañana. Sabía que Ami estaba muy concentrada en sus estudios universitarios; probablemente a esa hora estaría de práctica en el hospital. Lita, por su parte, quizá también estaría en la escuela; ella había ingresado a la universidad para estudiar administración, no era algo que exactamente le apasionaba a su amiga pero estaba decidida a aprender lo suficiente para hacer realidad su negocio de postres (el talento lo tenía, sólo le faltaba el orden). Serena sabía que ambas estarían ocupadas y estudiando, así que quizá no sería bueno molestarlas.

Por otro lado estaba Mina. Ella había saltado directamente al mercado laboral en el vertiginoso negocio del entretenimiento. El sueño de su amiga siempre había sido convertirse en una idol; sin embargo, en un principio, sólo logró colarse en el medio como asistente en un estudio de televisión. Supuso que, al igual que Ami y Lita, estaría ocupada en ese momento.

Y luego estaba Rei. Para ella, su vida estaba en el Templo Hikawa que, además de ser su hogar desde niña, también fungía ahí como sacerdotisa de tiempo completo. Su amiga le había contado que recién salieron de la preparatoria, su padre dispuso que su educación ya había terminado y le indicó que lo ideal era que desposara a algún muchacho de buena familia. Como un poderoso político de Japón, Takashi Hino quería cuidar su descendencia y ya hasta le había concretado a Rei un encuentro con quien quería como futuro yerno.

Sin embargo, Rei se había negado y, después de una fuerte discusión con su padre, rompió relaciones con él definitivamente y había decidido quedarse en el templo con su abuelo, quien de hecho se había encargado de ella desde que su madre había fallecido años atrás.

Por lo tanto, Serena pensó que ella estaría en casa. Así que decidió llamarla. Unos minutos después, la voz de Rei ya estaba atendiendo.

– ¡Rei! – expresó la chica apenas reconoció su voz.

– ¿Serena? Qué sorpresa. Qué sucede, cómo estás.

– Hola, bien. Pues tengo algo de tiempo libre y quise saber de ustedes, saber si podríamos vernos. Bueno, no sé si las chicas estén muy ocupadas.

– Vaya, eso sí es novedad, ¿todo en orden? – captó inmediatamente su amiga.

– Sí – titubeó levemente.

– ¿Segura?

– Sólo me gustaría platicar con ustedes, si es posible.

Rei sabía que no le sacaría información por teléfono, así que no quiso insistir. Le propuso reunirse esa misma tarde en el departamento de Lita. La chica le aseguró que el resto de las chicas estaba libre y que estarían muy contentas con la inesperada reunión; así que se comprometió a contactarlas y sólo le encargó estar en casa de Lita a las 4 en punto.

Serena se puso muy contenta. Tenía muchas ganas de reunirse con ellas y hablarles sobre su futuro. Aprovechando esa ilusión de verlas de nuevo, se dirigió a su estudio para continuar con alguno de sus proyectos.

Amaba ese espacio para ella que Darien le había instalado. Su novio sabía que en la escuela, si bien no había sido la mejor en lo académico y lo deportivo, había pasado buenos momentos en el club de arte y por eso decidió regalarle esa habitación extra del departamento para que ella continuara con ese pasatiempo.

En ese lugar guardaba algunas pinturas que había terminado y decenas de carpetas con dibujos que había hecho a lápiz. Se preguntó qué pasaría con todo ello una vez que partiera a Estados Unidos y más aún si la estancia allá se volvía permanentemente (como Darien lo preveía). También era una interrogante si ella podría continuar con ese pasatiempo allá. La idea de Darien era justamente que la maternidad le ayudaría a no extrañar su estudio.

Un escalofrío recorrió a la chica. Aunque Darien parecía muy confiado con el tema, ella no estaba muy segura de que pudiera desempeñar ya un rol como madre.

Sacudió la cabeza ante esa idea y prefirió ponerse a trabajar. Sin embargo, miró su mano izquierda, donde sobresalía el anillo que Darien le había colocado hacía unos días, sería una pena que se estropeara por su torpeza o su descuido al pintar. Serena sabía que era muy común que se manchara las manos trabajando y Darien se enojaría muchísimo si algo le pasaba a esa joya, así que decidió quitársela y, para no olvidar dónde estaba, la puso el cajón de su mesa de noche.

Volvió al teléfono y llamó a Neflyte para pedirle que la llevara a su reunión con sus amigas, tenía que estar allá a las cuatro en punto. Aunque le seguía pareciendo muy absurdo tener que pedirle que la llevara a todos lados y básicamente disponer de su tiempo como ella quisiera, él se mostró entusiasmado de poder cumplir con el trabajo que Darien le había impuesto.

Pasó gran parte del día absorta en su estudio, sólo ella y su arte, y Luna que siempre encontraba algún espacio en la habitación para tomar sus largas siestas.

La chica estuvo tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que, en algún momento, Darien le envió un mensaje a su móvil. Ella lo leyó más tarde, cuando se alistaba para ir con sus amigas y, aunque le dio gusto saber de él, lo escueto de la comunicación le decepcionó un poco.

En el mensaje sólo le decía que estaba ya instalado en el hotel y que estaba muy agotado por la diferencia horaria, que tenía mucho trabajo pero todo estaba en orden. También le reiteraba que su equipo se haría cargo de todo lo que necesitara y que no dudara en pedirles lo que quisiera. Al final le enviaba un beso y eso era todo.

La chica suspiró. Se moría por saber más pero entendía que él estaba muy ocupado. Ya después habría tiempo para ponerse al día.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La chica llegó de la escuela más temprano que de costumbre. Esta vez no quiso entretenerse en el campus, así que abordó su motoneta y fue directo a casa para darle una rápida limpieza y preparar unos bocadillos, si daba tiempo improvisar un pastel.

Lita tenía el presentimiento que ese día sería especial. Sí, ver a sus mejores amigas siempre era una ocasión especial (incluso en situaciones tan espontáneas como ésta) pero tenía un presentimiento, quizá por el repentino deseo de Serena de verlas.

La castaña terminó muy rápido de ordenar la casa, la verdad es que no era una labor muy complicada considerando que siempre mantenía todo en orden. Lo siguiente fue preparar algo de comer y eso fue todo un deleite porque algo que realmente amaba era poner en práctica sus habilidades culinarias y más compartir el resultado con las demás personas.

Terminó esos pendientes justo 10 minutos antes de las cuatro. Rei le había dicho que a esa hora había citado a todas, así que no faltaba mucho para que llegaran. Pensaba en ello cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, al atender se encontró con Serena, que con una sonrisa la saludó afectuosamente.

– Serena, no te esperaba tan temprano – dijo con honestidad mientras su amiga aún la abrazaba. Y es que una clásica característica de la rubia era la impuntualidad.

– Disculpa es que tenía muchas ganas de venir y pasaron muy temprano por mí, así que se logró este milagro.

Le indicó que pasara. La verdad es que le daba mucho gusto verla. Serena era una amiga muy especial, gracias a ella es que había conocido al resto del grupo. Y es que en su carácter tan social, la rubia nunca le inhibió hablarle cuando ingresó a su misma escuela, aun cuando el resto de chicos y chicas le temían porque se rumoraba que la habían transferido porque se había peleado en su anterior secundaria; su gran estatura complementaba el cuadro de la clásica chica problemática.

Sin embargo, Lita se consideraba muy tranquila y más bien introvertida. Claro, hasta que conoció a sus amigas y, mucho gracias a Serena, se abrió con las personas.

La ojiverde pensaba que era toda una pena que justamente quien las uniera como amigas ahora era la más ausente. Y es que no era un secreto para ese círculo (incluso lo habían platicado en diversas ocasiones) que, una vez que Serena se fue a vivir con Darien, pasaba largas temporadas sin verlas. Y cuando llegaban a reunirse siempre parecía tan dispersa y ajena, incluso mirando la hora constantemente para medir cuánto tiempo le quedaba para convivir antes de que su novio pasara a recogerla.

Como en cada visita, Serena se aproximó a la ventana e hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando a la persona que estaba afuera que todo estaba bien. La rubia siempre hacía eso para indicarle a Darien que había sido recibida por su anfitriona sin contratiempos.

Como un gesto de cortesía, Lita siempre se asomaba y saludaba al novio de su amiga. Ésta vez no sería la excepción y levantó la mano para saludar desde antes de ubicar el llamativo auto deportivo rojo de Darien; aunque…

Su vista ubicó el vehículo, sin duda, sin embargo el muchacho que estaba parado junto a él obviamente no era el novio de su amiga. Y por un instante se sintió como una tonta saludando a un completo extraño.

El momento duró apenas unos segundos pero fue suficiente para que el muchacho en cuestión (aunque visiblemente confundido), alzara la mano y le devolviera el saludo con una media sonrisa, lo que hizo que Lita se sintiera avergonzada.

Se apartó inmediatamente la ventana y preguntó – ¿Quién es?

– Trabaja con Darien y él le pidió que me trajera para acá – explicó Serena – De hecho, le pidió que me llevara a todas partes.

– ¿Es como tu chofer?

– ¿Qué? – expresó sonrojada – ¡No!

– ¿Un guardaespaldas?

– No, es solo algo temporal; les diré cuando el resto de las chicas lleguen.

Lita sospechó que tenía algo que ver con la repentina llamada de Serena y su deseo por verlas. La chica, algo curiosa por la persona que llevó a su amiga, volvió a asomarse sólo para encontrarse con que él aún miraba hacia la ventana de su casa; sin embargo, ahora fue turno del muchacho de apartar la mirada y abordó el automóvil.

Al notar que no se iba, preguntó – ¿Se quedará ahí?

– Le dije que podía irse, que no tenía problema si volvía después por mí o si yo regresaba sola e insistió que no.

Entonces Serena distrajo su atención preguntando sobre sus nuevas plantas y preguntándole qué era lo que olía tan bien desde la cocina. La rubia también aprovechó el llegar muy temprano y le contó cómo seguía avanzando en su experiencia en la cocina. Y es que, pasado un tiempo que se fue a vivir con Darien, le pidió a su amiga le diera algunos tips para aprender a cocinar sin matar a su novio en el intento.

Aunque su amiga reconocía no ser muy diestra en temas culinarios, estaba orgullosa de al menos ya no causar una infección estomacal a Darien y alimentarlo de vez en cuando con algo que también fuera visiblemente comestible.

Lita, por su parte, estaba contenta de haber ayudado a la rubia a lograr esa pequeña meta.

Conversaron un rato sobre esos temas y no pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran el resto de las chicas. Mina había pasado por Rei y al llegar se encontraron con Ami. Al entrar al departamento, y luego de saludar efusivamente a Serena, ninguna ocultó su sorpresa al ver que ella llegó primero.

– Pensé que estabas aún abajo – comentó Rei – Me pareció ver el auto de Darien y se veía alguien a bordo.

– Yo tengo varios minutos esperando a que Serena cuente lo que está sucediendo – reconoció Lita quien estuvo muy tentada a ir de asomarse pero se contuvo ante la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con ese joven mirando directamente a su ventana.

Entonces todas miraron expectantes a Serena quien soltó al fin la información – Darien está de viaje.

La rubia les contó que su novio había partido a Estados Unidos y ella había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad para ir a verlas. También les contó que había asignado al muchacho llamado Neflyte para llevarla a donde quisiera.

Lo que no sabían las chicas era el resto de la historia, que más bien Darien la estaba esperando en Estados Unidos y posiblemente sería una estancia de años allá. Serena aún no encontraba el valor de decirle a sus amigas. Y menos cuando, luego de su explicación, la convivencia se tornó muy relajada, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo de entre ellas.

Y mientras la tarde avanzaba, la charla casual se extendía y los bocadillos se terminaban, Lita de pronto no controló su inquietud y volvió a la ventana para encontrarse con que el automóvil de Darien seguía ahí y que se alcanzaba a ver a alguien a bordo.

Mientras Rei les contaba lo complicado que era la labor en el Templo desde que Nicolas se había marchado y había dejado ese espacio vacío como ayudante en el lugar, la castaña pensaba que el muchacho que estaba esperando a Serena llevaba horas ahí abajo, posiblemente sin comer. Y esa idea le pareció terrible.

Aunque ya no quedaban muchos bocadillos, aún había una gran porción de pastel que bien podría acompañar con algo de café. Así que, mientras las chicas discutían sobre si Rei había sido muy injusta con quien había sido su pretendiente durante algún tiempo, Lita se escabulló de su propio departamento y bajó a ver a ese chico, bien acompañada de una generosa porción de postre y un termo.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, se acercó tímidamente al que reconocía como automóvil de Darien Chiba. Mientras tanto, Neflyte no supo cómo actuar en cuanto vio a la joven que había visto con Serena, aparentemente caminando hacia él. Así es que decidió bajar del vehículo y ver qué sucedía, quizá Serena la había mandado para pedirle algo.

– Buenas noches – saludó la chica.

– Hola – le respondió luego de carraspear discretamente – Es la amiga de Serena, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió – Soy Lita Kino, mucho gusto – se presentó y se aventuró a decirle lo que pretendía al buscarlo – Disculpa, pensé que llevas mucho tiempo aquí abajo solo… es decir, sin comer y me tomé el atrevimiento de traerte esto – le puso frente a sí una charola con un gran trozo de pastel y un termo.

El joven estuvo a punto de decirle que no era necesaria la molestia pues él estaba cumpliendo cabalmente su trabajo; sin embargo, su estómago lo traicionó y emitió un rugido al reconocer el exquisito aroma a chocolate de ese postre. Aquella reacción de su cuerpo le hizo sentir avergonzado, sumado a que de por sí le dio pena que aquella chica tuviera ese gesto hacia él.

– Espero que te guste – le dijo entregándole las cosas – Disculpa que sólo sea un postre.

Neflyte tuvo ganas de decirle que aunque era sólo eso, se trataba de un gran detalle que bajara a buscarlo sólo para que comiera algo; no obstante, las palabras no le brotaron. Se quedó mudo y, ante el silencio, la chica se despidió y se regresó al edificio para seguir conviviendo con sus amigas.

Lita alcanzó a mirar hacia él y se sintió contenta al verlo devorar el pastel que ella misma preparó esa tarde. Casi como un reflejo, dibujó una sonrisa y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que volvió a entrar en su departamento y Ami le preguntó dónde estaba y por qué se veía tan contenta.

– Ah, yo sólo estaba en… – comenzó a explicar atropelladamente.

– Qué bueno que regresaste – intervino Mina tirando de su brazo – Escucha esto, Serena quiere que Rei le lea su fortuna – dijo la rubia y rió.

– Ya le dije que para qué quiere que lo haga – intervino Rei – Es sólo una tontería, algo que hacíamos cuando íbamos en la secundaria.

– Anda – insistió Serena – no seas amargada.

– ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! – dijo Rei.

– AMARGADA– respondió la rubia remarcando cada letra y ambas continuaron discutiendo como era su vieja costumbre.

Aunque Lita se preocupó de que los gritos de la amistosa pelea alteraran a sus vecinos, le alegraba ver a sus amigas conviviendo como hacía años no sucedía; y le alegraba aún más que todo el tema distrajera de posibles preguntas sobre por qué se había ausentado. Y la verdad era que no había nada malo en tener un gesto de cortesía, simplemente le daba pena que supieran que había tenido ese gesto con un muchacho. Era algo muy curioso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Toda la algarabía de la tarde la llenó desde el primer momento en que llegó al departamento de Lita. La charla cotidiana, las risas, los reencuentros, las anécdotas y el chisme, fueron suficientes para que no deseara romper de pronto la atmósfera con una noticia tan difícil como su viaje que se extendería por tiempo indefinido.

Serena se sintió un poquito cobarde al no encontrar las palabras ni el momento de contarles a sus amigas sobre los planes que Darien tenía para ambos. Así que decidió no decirles nada sobre el tema, no al menos ese día.

La chica se limitó a contarles que su novio estaba de viaje en Estados Unidos y que por eso ella tenía tiempo libre de más.

Durante la tarde, Serena procuró que la conversación no se centrara en ella y se dedicó a escucharlas todo el tiempo. Eso sí, en determinado momento le preguntó a Rei si había llevado lo que le había pedido por teléfono. Y es que poco antes de colgar, la rubia le pidió llevara su baraja de tarot.

Quizás era una tontería, una especie de juego que tenían cuando eran más jovencitas; pero era la única forma en la que Serena podía resolver una duda que inquietaba. Quería saber si en el futuro próximo uno de "los soldaditos de Darien" cumplía la misión que él ya tenía pensada.

Serena seguía creyendo que no estaba lista para la maternidad pero Darien parecía muy seguro de ello y tenía todo bien planeado (como siempre); sin embargo, básicamente le estaban dejando a la suerte el que quedara o no embarazada. Y ella se moría por saber qué le tenía preparada esa suerte.

No obstante, en cuanto le preguntó a Rei, ella insistió en que era una pérdida de tiempo.

– Anda Rei – insistió una vez más, luego de agotársele los adjetivos para su discusión – Sólo esta vez, ¿sí?

– Para qué quieres que te lea tu fortuna, ¿acaso algo te preocupa? – inquirió, pues desde la llamada que tuvieron, intuía que algo le inquietaba a su amiga.

– No – respondió tratando de no parecer nerviosa – Es sólo por los viejos tiempos.

– Pero ya sabes que sólo es una tontería, no soy adivina. ¿Recuerdas que muchas cosas que les dije sólo eran cosas sin sentido y otras tantas ni se cumplieron?

Serena lo sabía, pero no perdía nada con saber – Anda, hace mucho que no nos reuníamos así, ¿qué más da?

– Ay Serena – refunfuñó – Está bien.

Y como si de nuevo fueran unas chiquillas de secundaria, todas se sentaron en círculo e implícitamente crearon una atmósfera mística.

Rei, quien había aprendido a leer el tarot por ocio, tiró las cartas y observó las que su amiga había seleccionado.

Casi se reía al descifrar lo que veía, pero el rostro expectante de Serena le pareció particularmente extraño. ¿Qué era lo que tanto esperaba?

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó la rubia después de un silencio – ¿Qué dice? ¿Algo que deba saber?

– Pues veo gente… gente nueva en tu vida.

– ¿Qué clase de gente? – preguntó.

– No lo sé pero tienen que ver con cambios, decisiones… madurar, tal vez.

 _¿Madurar? Ay por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando_ – se decía Serena para sus adentros.

– Pero… – interrumpió Rei sus pensamientos – aquí hay algo más, alguien que te va a quitar todo.

Lita y Ami no pudieron controlar su curiosidad y se inclinaron junto a Serena viendo hacia las cartas, como si también pudieran leer.

– Pero quién, cómo…

– Ay Serena, olvídalo – le respondió – Te dije que sólo eran tonterías, no es nada y no llenes tu cabezota con ideas.

Y antes de que Serena pudiera decir algo más, Mina interrumpió – Es cierto, dejemos todo esto. Nos la estamos pasando muy bien como para empezar a conspirar con tu vida – la chica miró su reloj que marcaba las 8 de la noche en punto y sonrió – Lita, ¿me prestas tu radio?

La castaña asintió tan confundida como el resto de sus amigas y le acercó a la rubia su vieja grabadora. Mina comenzó a buscar entre las emisoras hasta detenerse en una donde un locutor terminaba de presentarse y comenzaba a hablar de las grandes noticias de ese día:

– Y esta noche tenemos la gran premisa que todo el mundo estaba esperando. El fenómeno de internet, el grupo Three Lights, por fin ha anunciado el lanzamiento de su primer álbum y sólo aquí tenemos por primera vez en la radio su primer sencillo Search for Your Love.

Luego del anuncio inició la canción. Sin embargo, Serena no la pudo escuchar muy bien porque inmediatamente sus amigas reaccionaron ante el anuncio.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo Rei.

– Me encantan, ya era tiempo de que lanzaran un disco – mencionó Lita.

– Lo sé – expresó Mina – ¿No es genial? Harán giras y conciertos, aparecerán en televisión… ¡Qué emocionante!

Serena se sentía un poco incómoda, no tenía ni idea de lo que sus amigas estaban hablando. Sí era cierto, vivía muy aislada y dedicada a Darien pero no imaginó que de pronto pudiera encontrarse en una conversación extraña con sus mejores amigas.

– No entiendo – dijo de pronto Ami y Serena se sintió aliviada de no ser la única – ¿Cómo es que tú ya sabías de todo esto Mina?

– Porque yo orquesté todo… – dijo y se puso de pie para anunciar con voz triunfal – Chicas, permítanme contarles que están viendo a la flamante representante de Three Lights.

Las tres chicas no pudieron ocultar su asombro y, aunque a Serena le sonaba que era un anuncio muy importante, seguía sin comprender por qué tanta emoción alrededor de ese grupo musical.

– ¡¿Es una broma?! – preguntó Ami.

– ¿Cómo pasó?... Cuéntanos todo – dijo Lita.

Entonces Rei notó que Serena no decía nada y le preguntó dándole un codazo – ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Te quedaste muda de la impresión?

– Yo… he… bueno – comenzó a decir – En realidad no sé de qué están hablando.

– Ay Serena no seas tonta – le espetó Rei – Todo el mundo está hablando de los Three Lights y sus videos en internet, ¿vas a decir que no los has escuchado?

– Pues no.

– Serena, son un trío de chicos que tienen un grupo – comenzó a explicarle Ami tan pacientemente como cuando le aclaraba sus dudas de las clases en sus años de escuela – Hace poco alguien subió un par de videos de ellos a internet y se volvieron "virales", pero… – miró a Mina – hasta donde sé poco se sabía de ellos y no mostraban intenciones de grabar un disco y esas cosas. ¿Qué sucedió Mina?

– Bueno – respondió la aludida – ya saben lo que dice el dicho: el que persevera, cansa.

– Mina, así no va el dicho – interrumpió Lita.

– Como sea. No voy a ser asistente de producción toda mi vida y decidí emprender como representante. Hace unos días ellos por fin me atendieron y sellamos el trato. Ayer llegaron a la ciudad y empezaremos a trabajar en su disco y muchos proyectos.

La emoción de sus amigas volvió a llenar el lugar y, aunque todo eso sonaba muy bueno para Mina y al resto parecía entusiasmar al resto, Serena se quedó absorta en lo que Rei había visto en su fortuna.

No sabía por qué pero le dio un escalofrío solo con recordar la frase de esa vaga predicción: alguien que te va a quitar todo.

**Continuará...**

_Hola de nuevo. Bien este capítulo se tardó más de lo esperado; y es que en medio de su producción, se me atravesaron algunas complicaciones médico-familiares pero ya vamos saliendo y todos bien, afortunadamente._

_Bien, como dije al principio, acá me la estaba jugando porque para mí el primer capítulo fue de algunos planteamientos que ya tengo bien definidos; pero aquí empiezo a meter algunas cosas que no necesariamente tienen que ver con la trama principal y que, sin embargo, quise agregar porque sí y es mi fic. Punto._

_No, ya en serio. Se imaginarán a qué subtramas me refiero y que son algo que me genera harto trauma y que, de hecho, fue lo primero que quise escribir en este fandom pero nomás no podía cuajarlo en mi cabeza hasta que me llegó la idea de juntar todas mis ideas en un AU._

_Respecto a la historia, hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirles pero siempre he preferido que la trama hable y, de momento, me quiero guardar algunas cosas, ¿notaron el montón de pistas que solté? Bueno, espero les continúe este fic y deseo leerlos muy pronto. Muchos saludos gente bonita._


End file.
